When white roses bleed
by TazD
Summary: Everyone sees Lily as a wonderful normal good girl so what happens when they find out the truth? not really sure where this is going totally sucks but me and my mate were bored and is first one i wrote!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except fo my own characters Ebz, Trinity and Rebekah. everything else is j.k. rowlings

Lily pov

Funny whenever anyone thought of Lily they saw an innocent naïve teenager without a care in the world it's amazing how wrong these people are for lily isn't as innocent as she looks, but is naïve even after the beatings her father gave her and the way her friends treated her. They never assumed she had her own problems without adding there's to it as well. Subconsciously she pulled her sleeves down lower as a teacher walked past, it wouldn't do to add to her problems. But she needn't have worried , as always they were to wrapped up in their own happy lives, how could it be that eyes are meant to be the windows of your soul and yet they haven't seen that hers was empty? Even James her so called best mate or Sirius or remus didn't see anything besides her false smiles, and when they did they just thought it was the wrong time of the month. Ha. More like wrong life! 'yet again another lesson in which I have to be Miss Perfect' she thought as she walked into the forbidden forest everyone was scared of it yet it was her only refuge.

James pov

James gazed absently out the window 'yay' history of magic god if this boredom kept up much longer he'd probably end up dead too. He couldn't help but wonder if that's how Binns died planning his own lessons! He smiled at his own sarcastic thoughts and threw a message to Sirius, asking if he'd seen Lily today. Sirius' only response was to make obscene gestures which had remus in fits of silent laughter. James would have glared had he not been distracted by the girl next to him and the sight of Lily, walking into the forest alone… apart from the perverted git Lucius walking behind her

Lucius pov

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. Lily, the mud blood who hung around with the perfect Potter. Lily who was a Gryffindor and therefore someone he despised yet she was also how could he describe it … well she was just lily. And the perfect rebellion to the ass he called a father. A pureblood with a mud blood it was unthinkable which was why he was drawn to the idea. Well that was his excuse. But a major advantage was the fine ass and the huge watermelons. Not to mention the fact it would get around the school and ruin the Gryffindor reputation.

Lily

"For god sake why can't you just all die!" she screamed into the open space letting out all of her bottled anger, since she had left her blade in her room that morning it was the best she could do. Plus it got her out of having to go to lunch, which was always a good thing. Funny how Dumbledore was supposedly always keeping an eye on the students from non magical backgrounds yet he hadn't noticed she hadn't been to the great hall for lunch for about a month. Or the crimson riverbeds her arms had become. She smirked at the irony of it all, the best student in the school is the one with all the shit going on. Gotta have a meaning there somewhere but she just couldn't be bothered to figure it out. Instead she started to notice that there was a pair of rather shiny shoes, which clearly weren't hers and that they were right in front of her. 'what do you want Malfoy?' she knew he was probably here to put her down yet again but as she didn't have her sharp friend with her she really couldn't be arsed with it.

'polite as always but then again what can you expect from a Gryffindor?' he sneered god she really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face!

'You can expect someone who isn't likely to stab you in the back as soon as look at you.' that touched a nerve she smiled her most innocent smile before continuing 'oh yea by the way Ebz told me to tell you that congratulations yours was so small there's a reason she turned gay, at least then she can find it.'

'As opposed to you , the only whore in the world who isn't getting any. Then again I suppose now Ebz is in your category.'

'Oh and what would that be? Bitches who are too good for you?.' she smirked and walked off at least some good had come from today she got to put another pathetic male in his place.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yet again i do not own anything except my characters and the plot.

Ebz pov

Ebz sat opposite Rebekah and Trinity, all they were missing now was Lily then they had their misleading group. There was Lily Evans the Gryffindor, supposed goody goody and the biggest manic depressive she'd ever met and yet no one knew she was. Rebekah Meltzer Ravenclaw so supposedly only interested in schoolwork, yeah right all she cared about was screwing Sirius! Trinity Morgan slytherin, total bitch and secretly the only 'mudblood' ever to actually be in their, but for good reason. Then there was herself Ebony-rose Hesketh or Ebz for short, she was also a slytherin and by rights should only get along with Trinity but screw it why should she distance herself even more because of some stupid pathetic rivalry from years ago? I mean come on just because Salazar couldn't't stand the fact that Godric got the chick! At that moment Lily walked in and such thoughts left her mind and were replaced with other more… interesting thoughts.

James pov

He walked into the library hoping to bump into Lily, he wasn't disappointed, until he saw her with her group of bitches. He was too busy thinking about his own ill fortune that he didn't notice Sirius come in behind him.

'What are we looking at Prongs?'

'Nothing'

'Ahh the lovely please fuck me Lily'

'You wish Sirius' a disgusted Lily practically screamed earning a pissed off look from the librarian.

'Aww come on you know you'd love it.'

'Screw yourself off or get Peter to I'm sure he'd love the chance.' Sirius for once had no come back to it as he was too busy trying hard not to retch over James who was laughing uncontrollably. Remus with good timing walked in as she said that and couldn't help but slap himself in the head to 'remove the nasty mental images' which he thought he may as well share as they should at least suffer with him.

'Imagine the kids from that union of two bodies.'

'Yeah' agreed Trinity 'But it could be worse they could end up looking like you'

'Wow Trin that's actually a good one for you' Ebz declared with one of her most sarcastic grins.

'As opposed to you who's just a stuck up sarcastic hoe' she retorted returning the grin.

'Right that's it you two to my room now and no kinkiness!' Lily managed to get in before Ebz started again.

'Fine leave me out biatch.' Rebekah moaned in her most annoying how dare you voice

'Aww your just not naughty enough.' Lily teased

'Oh don't worry hun I can make you naughty.' offered Sirius only half joking.

'So how come we don't get to join in, I mean you know we are naughty' the boys chorused.

'And on that note we're leaving' Lily sang then added as an afterthought 'You too Rebekah how we gonna have a gangbang with only three?' they left singing the pub song gangbang and leaving the boys to their perverted minds.

Rebekah pov

'Okay girls this is no fair, not only do you drag me away from nice images of Sirius but then we don't have any fun in your room either' Rebekah said sounding extremely put out.

'you'll live babe trust me it aint that big'

'Wow Trinity actually bein bitchy what the hell is happening to my world? I mean firstly we become friends with the marauders, then Trin is both sarcastic and bitchy in one day. Hey you never know Lily you might get a boyfriend next!' Ebz remarked.

'And you might actually think before you open your mouth, I mean is your brain even connected to it?'

Ebz quickly realised what it was she said and apologised only to get told to go screw herself by a shockingly emotional Lily.

'What do you want me to do get on my knees and friggin beg for your forgiveness?'

'Well that would help but it wouldn't be enough!'

'Well maybe I should get on my knees and do something else for you.' Lily just grinned and dragged Ebz off leaving Rebekah and Trinity to each other. Well Rebekah thought slyly that explained why those to were always wishing to be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: for now and future chapters i do not own harry potter i only own my own characters Ebz Trinity and Rebekah. oh yer and the plot. (if there is one)

Lily pov

How bloody dare she! The stupid fucking bitch! What right does she have to do that? Tell her something that only she knows and she goes and says something stupid like that! Just goes to show you can't trust anyone in this shit hole of a world! The only good thing about her is that she makes up for it in fun ways. She knew about the incident and then pretty much took the piss! So much for friendship. Maybe she was overreacting but to be honest she couldn't give a shit. After all she reasoned overreacting would have been pulling out her wand and hexing her right then and there. Damn she thought now realising that she would have to think of something to tell Rebekah and Trinity those two and Ebz were the only ones who didn't believe her when she said she was fine, they knew the real meaning. Unfortunately. Lily stalked down the stairs to the common room, hiding in her dorm would do nothing but chilling down here could mean she could at least bitch someone. She wasn't disappointed, she sat down on a chair by the fire and felt like she was being watched. She spun around expecting to see James and instead saw the pathetic moron named Peter.

'Got a problem worm?' she demanded her voice if possible was even colder than it usually was when speaking to him (which wasn't very often.).

'N-n-no Lily'

'Then stop freaking staring at me!' he immediately obliged. There was just something about him she hated and no matter what she found herself wanting to hurt him.

'Lily have you seen-'

'James, Remus and Sirius? Last time I checked they were in the library.'

'Thanks'

'Whatever just piss off.' he did which sort of annoyed Lily, she seriously did want to hurt something!

James pov

James was lost in his thoughts. Lily. She was always on his mind no matter what. He was in the middle of yet another one of his fantasies when Peter walked in.

'Crap' muttered Sirius.

'Chill he might not see us.' replied Remus although he didn't hold much hope of that. Peter did see them and immediately headed over.

'Hi guys.' he practically sang. This was another reason Sirius couldn't stand him, he was always trying to be cheerful which just got really annoying.

'Hi' responded Remus the only one to reply as usual. James was still lost in his fantasies and Sirius just as always tried to ignore him.

'Lily seems pissed.' Peter observed. 'What's up with her?' at the mention of Lily's name James snapped out of it.

'How the hell should I know?' he snapped then instantly regretted it Peter hadn't done anything. 'Sorry.' he muttered then left the library lost to his thoughts once more. On the way out he passed Trinity and Rebekah who were trying to have a conversation amidst fits of laughter. He sighed, those pair were kinda annoying at times now he understood why Lily loved to be on her own so much. Just like he seemed to lately. He noted that once again his thoughts had drifted to lily, dammit. He wasn't stupid he knew he had fallen for her but he was a teenage boy for Christ's sake he wasn't meant to fall in love. Well at least not seriously. Yet this was serious, this almost longing just to be near her to look deep into those emerald eyes and tell her that he adored her. Ha Sirius was right he had lost it. But as it was for her he really didn't care. He should go back to the library and finish off his transfiguration essay but that would mean facing Sirius berating Peter and Remus trying to hide behind whatever book it was he was on this time, so he instead headed to the common room.

Lucius pov

How dare that mudblood get the better of him! He was a pure blood AND a Malfoy and no one disrespected a Malfoy! No one, not even an extremely attractive mudblood with… no he wouldn't allow himself thoughts like that. Plus she was a Gryffindor which meant she was defiantly out of bounds. He just had to get a grip. Ha he wished. He started to slowly walk towards potions when he saw her of all things kissing Ebz, 'hey no wonder she won't date me then, stupid lez!' he thought angrily. "Oi whore you could have just told me you were gay, saved us all a lot of time!" he shouted interrupting them.

'And you could butt out while I'm obviously else while engaged' Lily responded sarcastically "yeah well just cos you can't get any doesn't mean you can ruin all of mine!" finished Ebz in a huff.

'Why not, after all your apparently the reason I aint getting any from her!'

'Yer well I can't help it if she prefers me!' Ebz responded starting to get pissed at the asshole.

'Chill already!' Lily practically screamed to silence them. 'If you must know Lucius no matter what you would never have a chance so go screw Narcissa, and Ebz it's only coz you're an easy lay, so both of you get over yourselves!'

Lucius pulled out his wand ready to attack Lily for insulting him this way only to find himself at the end of one of Ebz hexes, which she was quite good at, then saw Lily stalking off. 'Bitch, this aint over yet!' he called out to her retreating back but was annoyed when she carried on without comment, he had really been hoping for a slanging match, disappointed twice in one day by the same girl! God that was a first for him.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i own only my own characters and the plot everything else is j.k.rowlings

Lily Pov

Lucius was such an asshole! And he thought she should be attracted to him! The thought just made her shudder. It was damn good of Ebz to hex him though. Yay she was good for more than one thing then. Just then she noticed where she was, moaning myrtles bathroom. The poor girl died over twenty years ago but no one knew how. All they knew is that she haunted a toilet, the sad bitch. Lily walked in though deciding she really didn't give a damn about the ghost. After all she hardly ever left the bathroom and hardly anyone ever came in, meaning myrtle couldn't tell anyone anyway. That decided Lily stalked over to the end cubicle and locked the door behind her. She sighed why did her life have to be like this? Nothing but a mask and a fake smile to get her bye. She slid down the door and sat with her knees pressed tightly into her chest and pulled up her sleeves. Scars, scars and more scars with some still healing cuts. She pulled her school bag closer to her and removed from it her one true friend. Her knife. She took a moment to admire it shiny silver and sharpened with magic. This was the only reason she was still here. She had delayed this too long and so dug her blade in deep then pulled it across her arm. The flesh parted easily and the blood flowed just like a crimson river. She repeated this once more then cleaned off her knife on a rag she always carried with her and replaced it at the bottom of her bag. God she felt so much better! Now that really was magic.

Myrtles Pov

The girl had come in again today. She needed help yet no-one understood that. Ironic that she was the only one who knew and she was dead. shows you how screwed up the living really are. Myrtle was still thinking about this when she heard the door open, she didn't think much of it as it was probably just that girl leaving then she heard the voices.

'Just go away Ebz' that was the girl she knew the voice from the times when she had screamed at herself in the mirrors.

'I can't Lily.' so Lily was her name.

'Ebz just leave me you of all people should understand that I want to be left alone.'

'And what the fuck has that done for you?' the black haired girl, Ebz, seemed to be getting pissed off.

'Got me through my life.' Lily responded simply then walked away. The girl Ebz seemed to wait for a few seconds then followed unaware that Myrtle had been watching the whole thing. Well wasn't this pathetic day getting interesting?

Ebz's pov

Well wasn't that a good idea? Nice one Ebz go after Lily and send her off on one yet again. Gee aren't I great I've upset her three times today in the space of two hours. Hell I think I might have just broken Lucius record! These thoughts plagued Ebz as she made her way back to the common room. 'Serpents tongue' she muttered as the dungeon wall faded away to admit her. She always knew Lily hated herself and did that but to walk in on her doing it! Damn she hated the idea of anything hurting Lily and yet now she was one of the people doing it! She was interrupted of this chain of thoughts by Lucius calling from across the room.

'Ah Ebz where were you go for a quickie with the filthy mudblood Gryffindor?'

'Drop dead asshole.'

'Now, now why would I want to make all your dreams come true?'

'You have no idea what I dream so go get screwed.'

'Now unless I'm much mistaken isn't that one of your dreams? Screwing the mudblood Lily?' Lucius smiled 'Or I-' he didn't get to finish his sentence as Ebz had dived at him and not bothered with magic had simply started punching the hell out of him.

'Get off me you stupid bitch!'

'Why? It's the only time you'll ever have anyone on top!' Ebz finally satisfied that she had beaten him enough got off him and turned to walk away.

'Yer walk away you coward!' normally Ebz just brushed off Lucius' pathetic attempts at insults but now she was already pissed off and he was just so asking for it. 'Scar-'

'Expelliamus' Ebz was cut off mid curse and found herself flying into the nearest wall her wand flying back in the direction she had come from towards-

'Trinity you bitch!'

'Shut it Ebz or I will curse the fuck out of you.' Ebz really didn't doubt that and so for once in her life had no witty comeback.

'Yes sheath your claws lil kitty meow' Lucius smiled cruelly 'Or else your mistress there might have to make you go without your milk!'

'Don't even think about it Ebz.' Trinity seemingly able to read her mind.

'But-' Trinity just turned towards Lucius malice showing in her ice blue eyes

'Scarlacentra' Lucius suddenly had blood coming out of everywhere it could: his nose, his mouth, and somehow even streaming out from around his eyes. 'Now piss me off again you prick and I swear I'll hit you with something worse than this. She then threw Ebz's wand back to her and walked down the stairs to the dormitories.

'It's times like this that I can understand why she was put in slytherin' muttered Ebz under her breath before taking a satisfactory glance at Lucius who was still bleeding while half limping and half being carried out of the common room to the hospital wing. Ahh well the bastard deserved it. It was amazing how ditzy Trinity could act at times and yet at others she could be totally cold and cruel. Having nothing better to do on a Saturday she went too headed to the dormitory she may as well get that potions essay for Slughorn done, even though he probably wouldn't care weather she did it or not. Just like how Trinity wouldn't get done about that curse. She would probably get detention which more than likely would be with Slughorn, then she would just chill for an hour and come out with a pass for the restricted section of the library where she would look up even worse curses and probably end up repeating the whole scenario again. It was the same with herself, Lily and Rebekah. They could do no wrong wherever professor slughorn was concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

Trinity pov

Man what had come over her back then? Oh well who cared the ass deserved it. She heard the door open and Ebz entered.

'You know your lucky you didn't seriously harm that prick.'

'Shut it Ebz as if that wasn't the curse you were going to use.'

'Maybe I was but it wasn't really any of your concern.'

'No but I seriously needed something to hurt and he was In the way.' There was a silence, apparently Ebz could think of nothing more to say. 'Wow Ebz with nothing to say, now that's amazing.'

'Get screwed.'

'Already have but thanks for the offer.'

'You know that wasn't what I meant, and even if it was I didn't mean for it to _come _out' finished Ebz in a voice quite unlike her own.

'Oh don't worry I don't need you to _come_.'

'No clearly Rebekah is MORE then enough for you, you do realise of course that chances are you aren't the only one she's messing with!'

'That's just an opinion whereas we all no Lily IS screwing around with someone else….. namely James-' she didn't have time to finish that sentence as Ebz lashed out and punched her in the jaw.

Madam pomfrey pov

'You two again!' an exasperated madam pomfrey, the two girls in front of her were of course Trinity and Ebz, Trinity had a broken jaw and a badly swollen eye and Ebz had a broken nose and by the look of it a broken arm. ' I'm sick of having to patch you two up every other damn day!'

'And here was me thinking you were so prim and proper!' even a broken jaw couldn't stop Trinity from being her sarcastic self.

'Do you want me to see your head of house?'

'Well I'd rather see him than sit here listening to you rambling on, speaking of which what are you paid for? As you obviously aint much of a healer!' Ebz quipped starting to get pissed. 'Oww' madam Pomfrey's wand had _accidentally _jabbed her a bit too hard as it did it's work.

'What's a matter I thought you liked objects like that going into you.' came Malfoy's annoying drawl from the bed opposite.

'Fuck off malfoy or I'll simply do that curse again!' smirked Trinity.

'So you were the one responsible for that I should have guessed, need less to say now I am speaking to your head of house.' at this Lucius smirk grew wider.

' Oh I'm so upset Ebz please help me, I'm going to die from the sorrow of it all.'

'I would Trin but I'm already feeling the strain from it.'

'Then maybe I should just take this straight to the head!'

'Ok his password is blueberry muffins.' Ebz smiled 'I cracked it second day back'

'It is the second day back, and already you've caused more trouble then most students do all year!'

'And you said we weren't good at anything!' Trinity's jaw had stopped aching now and to celebrate she was unleashing every smart ass comment she could think of.

'Get out of here!'

'Polite as ever madam!' Trinity smiled and her and Ebz walked out stopping only to make mock bows at her.

'What will we do with them?' muttered madam pomfrey to no one in particular.

Ebz pov

Just as they reached the safety of entrance hall they bumped into Lily, who seemed to want to make her anger noticed. Ebz eyes looked down and saw blood dripping down from Lily's sleeve. Ebz had forgotten Trinity was even there until she heard the girl gasp 'oh my god.'

'Leave me alone.' Lily had obviously had enough of standing there for their scrutiny.

'But Lil-' Trinity began but stopped at the glare she got. Well thought Ebz at least she didn't get hexed. It was then she actually looked at Lily's face and noticed her eyes slightly watering, guess she isn't as heartless as she thinks and looking at Trinity she could tell the same thoughts were running in her head too. The blood was still flooding down and people were starting to stare without a word Ebz grabbed Lily's other hand and started to lead her to moaning myrtles bathroom all the time thinking god I've lost count of the amount of times I have had to do this.

(I'm going to change it to first person now. Thought I should say so you don't get confused)

Lily Pov

Shit my arm aches, surprising I don't normally feel anything. I know what Ebz thinks I can see it in her eyes even if she does not say it. She hates me for doing this but hey she may as well join the club I hear they even have t-shirts now! But at least she understands me, well more than anyone else does. Guess that's why I let her lead me away without a fuss, unsurprisingly Trin does not follow, she's probably gone to fill in Rebekah about what's going on now. God those two piss me off. When we get to myrtles bathroom I reluctantly allow Ebz to take off my jacket so she can see the damage. Now it's a right mess blood has dried making me look like some weird freak now I look outside what I am within. I smile a little at this musing. Ebz patches me up and its only then I notice how much I bled, enough to cover Ebz hands.

'I'm sorry.' its barely a whisper but I no she heard it. Just like she hears me every other time.

'Forget it hun.' same response as always. I smile a little in some sick way this has become a part of my life, a normal occurrence. Though she will never admit it I no Ebz is tired of always having to clean up after me yet she will never just leave me. I remember when we first met, we were in first year and I was getting picked on by Lucius. Being muggle born and only just starting at Hogwarts I didn't exactly no any good hexes or anything, it was kinda a disadvantage to say the least, especially when Lucius came from a wizarding family known for dark magic. Lucius pretty much had me finished then all of a sudden Ebz just appeared said some hex i had never even heard of before, suddenly Lucius was out cold and me and Ebz have been friends ever since. I sigh.

'What's up Lils?' Ebz is looking at me with a concerned expression.

'What do you mean?' ha, as if I don't already know what's coming next.

'Don't play dumb, you don't usually go this deep.' I glance down but my arms are bandaged up.

'Nothings wrong just the usual' I sigh again I hate lying to her. She opens her mouth to speak again but I don't want to hear. I get up staggering for some reason I feel dizzy, guess I did go deeper than usual. I see Ebz standing up to follow me but I just want to be alone so I start to run back to my common room and back to the safety of my warm bed where I can be alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Ebz pov

I look at myself disgusted. Another strawberry gash to go with the others. Funny i patch Lily up so much and she is still oblivious to my nasty little habbit. Oh well shit happens.

'Ebz'

It's Trin. Dammit.

'Ebz are you ok?'

'Craptacular' she smiles at that.

'And Lily?'

'Disasteriffic!' another smile.

'Good to hear your invented vocab but seriously' she gives me her look that says no bullshit.

'I'm just peachy and darling Lily will live'

'Good'

'Hmmm' there doesn't seem all that much left to say.

'Hmmm' seems she thinks so too. But i know her she wont leave guess i'm gonna have to, bitch.

'Ever hear of alone time?' i had to ask.

'Nope' she smiles again man this is rare 'but i have heard of play time' so maybe i will stay

'Sounds good to me.' well it does.

2 days later

lily pov

Amazing. Ebz hasn't spoken to me for two days what was up? It wasn't just she hadn't spoken to me but she wont even look at me! Hmm maybe last time she finally had enough of patching me up. Can't say i blame her really but i never expected this to hurt so much! Then again what can you expect all people are alike, they just cause pain, complain that you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself but then leave you when you need them the most. kinda like mom. i hate her so much for leaving why did she have to leave, me with dad? i hate him more than her after all at least she never came near me it's why i hate holidays: more nightly visits. damn i need ebz back the bitch. Tears welled up in my eyes, the thing i never wanted to happen during the day

Peter's POV

I was randomly walking the halls when i walked into queen bitch, only she never seemed so strong for once. In fact this was the first time I thought of her ever having feelings, who'd of thought queen bitch had her feelings carved into her arms and her makeup running their way down her cheeks?it was kind of scary to see her so vulnerable, so like everyone else I didn't know what to do at first, should i go and find James or one of the others to help her or help her myself. It was her whimpers that made me stay, her not knowing that I was there and therefore being open about what she was feeling, what she had bottled up inside for to long. ''why me" lily sobbed hoping for all of the pain to disapearwhile only causing more with the force she was pounding the wall with.

"Hitting the wall won't help Lils" Peter said quietly so as not to scare her to much.

''yeah well it helps and what would you no?'' Lily muttered with anger clear in her voice Peter answered her with equal sadness

''alot more than you would think'' he answered clearly emotional about the real reason for why he hurt so much. "I tried it once you know, to get rid of the anger I had bottled up. But it didn't work, it never does. It just helps you to hide the real reason and that always makes it worse because sooner or later you still have to deal you just end up having to deal with even more pain.''

Lily slowly nodded it seemed that i was getting through to her.

Lily pov

it finally happened i was going insane i thought peter was being nice to me! who knew he could be so sweet, so understanding okay something is definatly wrong with me i never have thoughts like this normally clearly it's not having Ebz for so long that 's made me get like this, i'm gonna kill her next time i see her! God I miss that bitch so bad. Not that i'm gonna admit it though she can apologise to me first, or maybe i will, i miss her way to bad to not. i was slowly making my way back to the slytherin common room not realising that it would lead to my heart bein torn into so many tiny fragments.

'Oi Evans where you going?'

'Stuff it Malfoy' gee i'm original lately.

'Oh if your here to see Ebz i wouldn't bother but of course i will stuff it if u want me too.'

"Whats that meant to mean Malfoy' god i hate this dick

'i'll show you if you want'

' take one more step towards me and i'll rip it off'

'you asked Evans'

'i meant Ebz and you no it.'

'see for yourself just remember i warned you'

I really did wonder what he meant but wasn't about to ask that prick what he meant again. Damn I wish I'd listened for once in my damn life! but being me i carried on up the familiar stone stairs toward Ebz's dorm, it used to hold some good memories for me but now it holds one of the worst. So here it is my latest reason for my crimson tears:

'what the fuck!' i hiss. i walk in ready to apologise for well everything and what happens shes screwing Trinity!

'well... er I can explain" Ebz muttered.

"Funnily enough the fact that your tied to HER bed kind of tells me enough!'

'whats a matter lily jealous? you could always join in if you want-' she never got much further as i punched the stupid slut

"keep the stupid whore, i dont want anything thats been near you anyway!"

'erm a little help please' Ebz started but quietened at my glare. At that point i had to commend Rebekah for timing

'what the hells going on here?" she said while lookin from Ebz, who was still tied to the bed to Trinity who was bleeding on the floor to me who was still fuming at the two cheating bitches.

Rather then answering I just shouted "Ask your stupid bitch of a girlfriend"

Rebekah pov

"You have two minutes to explain yourselves before I start hurting the pair of you" i was amazed my voice came out so calm since i felt so betrayed.

'i, i' what a surprise ebz with nothing to say must be the first time ever!

'and what about you' i glared at my soon to be ex.

'its not what it looks like' she didnt even look at me the bitch.

'so what is it then!'

'erm' she didn't seem to be able to think of anything but Ebz got her voice back.

"we were erm..." i punched her

'what the hell'

'i told you two minutes' I have to admit though it felt so good to hit her, so naturally i did it again, and again, and again. by the time i'd finished Trinity had got dressed and vanished. bitch.


End file.
